


(dig it in there, Mister Spock)

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Massage, OMS challenge, PWP, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: ”Mmm,” sighed Jim happily. If his husband had not been such a brilliant mind in science, he could have easily been a masseuse. Then again, if Spock spent all day massaging other people, he might not pay as much attention to him, and Jim tended to be a bit greedy when it came to Spock.The Vulcan chuckled, picking up on Jim’s idle musings over the bond. He lightly kissed Jim’s neck. “All my attention is reserved for you, my beloved.”





	(dig it in there, Mister Spock)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a text post I made!: http://victorian-sexstache.tumblr.com/post/165804417390/i-learned-in-sexuality-class-that-some-people-get

Jim’s ears (still pretty damn functional for a man his age) pricked up like they always did when his beloved bondmate returned home. On Fridays, Spock taught classes at the Academy, but it was Jim’s day off, which he usually used for catching up on grading papers.

Jim smiled to himself at the sound of the front door opening and closing. He sent Spock a feeling of love and affection over the bond, welcoming him home, and promptly received one back. Satisfied, Jim returned to his paperwork.

But a minute later, the door to his office creaked open. Jim looked over his shoulder. “Hi, sweetheart.”

”Hello, Jim,” Spock responded in the rumbley baritone that Jim loved so well. The Vulcan came up behind him, placing both hands on the back of his chair. Jim assumed that Spock was just curious as to what he was doing, so he paid him no mind, continuing to work.

Suddenly, strong, caring hands slid onto his shoulders, and gently began to rub. Jim moaned in appreciation, suddenly aware of how tense his muscles had become in the past week. “Oh, sweetheart,” he sighed, Spock’s fingers working bliss into his skin. “ _Thank_ you. That feels so nice.”

”You’re welcome,  _ashayam_.”

Jim allowed himself to relax, letting his head hang, his chin resting on his sternum as Spock continued to work him. His eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling of Spock masterfully and meticulously rubbing away the stiffness in his muscles. Spock ran the heel of his hand over a particular knot, and Jim moaned again. “Here?” Spock said, focusing his ministrations on the spot.

”Mmm,” sighed Jim happily. If his husband had not been such a brilliant mind in science, he could have easily been a masseuse. Then again, if Spock spent all day massaging other people, he might not pay as much attention to him, and Jim tended to be a bit greedy when it came to Spock.

The Vulcan chuckled, picking up on Jim’s idle musings over the bond. He lightly kissed Jim’s neck. “All my attention is reserved for you, my beloved.”

Jim smiled into his chest.

Spock continued to massage Jim’s neck and shoulders, even after all the tension in his muscles had evaporated. Jim didn’t bother to tell him to stop. His hands just felt _so good_.

Jim was vaguely aware of a minor bulge forming in his pants. His back had always been an erogenous zone for him, especially when caressed by his husband’s elegant hands. “Mmm, Spock, don’t stop,” he groaned.

”I can continue, if you wish,” Spock said. “But it may be easier if you removed your shirt.”

A tiny smirk formed on Jim’s lips. Why that sly Vulcan. “Mister Spock, you’re trying to seduce me,” he teased.

Another kiss to the nape of his neck. “I do wish to make love to you,” Spock admitted in his ear, in a low murmur that made Jim shiver. Spock nuzzled his hairline. “Would you be amenable to that?”

”Oh, God, would I be amenable,” Jim groaned. He got up from his chair, and suddenly Spock had turned him around and was pressing him up against his desk, kissing him deeply. His legs spread and Jim felt the Vulcan’s hard length press against his crotch. Spock grinded against him gently, making both men groan.

”Mm, wait,” Jim gasped. Spock pulled back an inch to gaze at him questioningly. Jim kissed his mouth quickly. “There’s nothing I want more in this moment than for you to fuck me senseless. But I’m afraid my old back can’t quite take being bent over the desk like it used to, see?”

”Of course,” Spock said, nodding. “I will take you to bed then.”

”Love you,” Jim smiled, bringing their mouths together again. He was dragged away from the desk, out of the office, and down the hall to their room, desperately kissing all the while.

Spock settled on the foot of the bed, with Jim straddling his lap. “How do you want me?” he purred between kisses.

”However you wish,” Spock murmured into his neck as he lathed it seductively with his tongue. “Whichever way is most comfortable to you.”

”Hmm...how about on my stomach and you fuck me into the mattress?” Jim suggested with a devilish grin.

Spock rumbled approvingly. “ _Yes_.”

Jim and Spock hurried out of their clothing, eager to distract the other from his undressing with kisses. Finally when they were both naked, Jim took Spock by surprise by sinking to his knees and taking him in his mouth. It was rare, now that they were older, that Jim sucked Spock off in this position, but right now the human felt as spry as when he was 35.

Spock moaned blissfully as Jim bobbed his head on his cock, bathing the sensitive underside with his tongue. Spock was already leaking for him. Jim lapped up the beads of precum, the taste of him utterly delicious.

”James,” rasped Spock. “I will come quite presently if you persist in pleasuring me this way.”

”Then come for me, sweetheart,” Jim said, pulling off his cock just long enough to say so. “Come in my mouth. Let me swallow all of you down. Then I’m going to lie down on that bed and let you stuff your gorgeous large cock in my ass till we’re both coming, screaming each other’s names.”

Spock gasped. It was so rare that he allowed Jim to give him multiple orgasms, always opting to climax with him instead, even though the Vulcan’s refractory period was basically non-existent. Jim quickly covered Spock’s prick with his mouth again before he could argue, and sucking earnestly, brought his husband off, swallowing his seed.

Spock, weakened slightly by his climax, sat back on the bed, his nerves still tingling with pleasure. Jim struggled to his feet, leaned over him and kissed him lewdly, shoving his tongue in his husband’s mouth so Spock could taste himself. Spock moaned at the flavor of his come and Jim’s mouth mingling, and immediately became erect again.

Jim broke off the kiss. “Now take me,” he growled.

In a moment, Jim was sprawled on his stomach on the bed, Spock straddling his thighs. The Vulcan took his hard cock and rubbed it against his balls, then between Jim’s asscheeks. “Oh, fuck, don’t tease me, Spock,” Jim whined.

Spock pulled away. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jim saw Spock’s hand reach into the drawer of their nightstand and pull out the lubricant. _Finally_.

Hands spread his cheeks, exposing his hole. Jim waited in eager anticipation for the familiar feeling of long, slick fingers probing his entrance. But he was taken by surprise when a wet, soft tongue swept over it instead. “Spock!” he cried.

Spock ran his tongue from the root of his balls, over his perineum, up to his entrance. Then he swirled the pointed tip of it around his anus, driving Jim crazy. “Is this payback for sucking you off?” He groaned.

Only a dark chuckle and more eager licking came as a response.

Jim’s thighs muscles tightened. He resisted the urge to hump the bedding like a dog. Every tortuous caress of Spock’s tongue to his sensitive hole was heavenly agony. “ _Please_ ,” he begged, once his crack was sufficiently wet with saliva. “Spock, I need you. _Please_.”

Spock finally took mercy on him. Jim sighed with relief when he heard the quiet _snap_ of the lube being opened.

Spock opened up Jim’s relaxed hole, stretching him wide enough to take Spock’s girth. No matter how impassioned, the two of them always focused on each other’s pleasure, and making sure the other wasn’t hurt. Then, finally, Spock slid home inside Jim with one thrust.

Jim moaned into the pillows, feeling gloriously full. “Fuck me, sweetheart, please,” he begged, grinding back against Spock.

Hands busy with fondly caressing and squeezing Jim’s ass, Spock leant over and began kissing Jim’s neck and shoulders. At the same time, he began moving his hips, thrusting into Jim slowly and deeply.

Jim moaned as he felt those double ridges rub against his insides. “So good...love you filling me up, Spock.”

Eventually, Spock picked up speed, slamming into Jim hard. His head found Jim’s prostate and struck it over and over again. “Yes!” Jim cried out, his cock pulsing and leaking on the bedspread. “Don’t stop!”

”Jim...” Spock moaned, also delirious with pleasure. He was approaching his second orgasm quickly as well.

Delicious pleasure was building in Jim’s groin. Any moment now he was going to- “Oh, _oh_ , OH!” he shouted, coming hard. His climax surged through him, flooding his nerves and his brain with a feeling of euphoria.

Spock continued to fuck him right through it, dragging out his pleasure. “My James,” he moaned into Jim’s shoulder as he humped him. “So beautiful...”

”Come for me, darling,” Jim gasped for the second time, milking Spock’s prick with his rectal muscles. The Vulcan gasped. “I want you to come inside me.”

Spock swelled inside him, groaning as he came for the second time that afternoon. He breathed heavily, his hips still thrusting into Jim minutely as he came back down. Finally his penis softened and he settled on Jim’s back. Jim hummed peacefully, enjoying the pleasantly heavy Vulcan weight on his back.

After a minute or so of calm, Spock shifted, lifting himself above Jim. He placed his hands on Jim’s midback and began massaging the lower areas he’d been unable to reach when Jim was sitting in his office chair.

”Oh!” sighed Jim in surprise. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to do that.”

”I did offer to massage your body,” Spock pointed out. “It seems illogical to focus on only one area of it, especially when we are in such a position for me to easily access all of the places that need attention.”

Jim groaned as Spock continued to bring him pleasure by rubbing his skin and stiff muscles. “Mmm, are you sure you want to risk starting me up again?”

Spock leaned over to murmur salaciously in Jim’s ear: “I am prepared to bring you a variety of physical pleasure, Jim.”

Jim shivered with delight.


End file.
